Seraph of Reclamation
by pancakevenom
Summary: The year is 2552. Humanity is at war with a coalition of alien species from all across space. In order to combat the enemy, humanity needed a sword. So they created one at any cost. Percy Jackson characters in the Halo universe with Halo elements. Rated M for mature themes. Pairings/?, undecided as of now.
1. Prologue- Snow

**Summary-** The year is 2552. Humanity is at war with a coalition of alien species from all across space. In order to combat the enemy, humanity needs a sword. So they create one at any cost. Percy Jackson with Halo elements. DISCLAIMER, does not follow Halo story line, it's simply the PJO characters placed into the universe.

Hi, so this is my first story on this site, as well as the first time I've written a story in a handful of years. So yeah... there's that. Anywhoo, I honestly just had this as a spontaneous idea one day and thought, "why not", and here we are. I have know idea if this is in anyway decent both grammatically and content-wise, but I wanted to at least put it out here and see what others have to say. I prefer comments that point out any problems that the story, grammar, etc. has, it helps me and the readers. Obviously, if you have something positive to say it's always appreciated however! For right now this will be the only chapter until I get a bit of feedback on whether this is a "yay" or a "nay", and can (and most likely will) change as time goes on. I have a basic outline however for how I would like the story to go up till about 10 or so chapters. Oh! On my profile will be(AKA I don't have them set up yet!) pictures of most of the Halo stuff, especially the armor of the Spartans in order to better visualize and what not. Thanks.

-Pancake

 ** **DISCLAIMER-** I don't own PJO or Halo, yada yada and all that legal jazz.**

 **~EDIT- (1/11/2017)- Changed appearance of the helmet, and fixed some grammar mistakes~**

* * *

 **-Line Break-**

 _Snow._

 _Snow was always comforting, laying down a white veil that hugged the ground like a blanket._

 _Snow, that filled children with glee for the school-less day of fun that they could experience with the magical icy powder._

 _Snow, one of the purest things that nature could produce._

 _Snow, a naturally cold substance that allows a home to become warm in both temperature and mood._

 _Snow, that naturally silences soft footsteps._

 _Snow, that allows crimson to stand out even under the darkness of the night sky._

 _Snow, that somehow enhances the metallic smell that is wafting through the crisp air._

 _Snow, was something Percy Jackson has hated since he was six._

* * *

 **-Line Break-** **(3rd POV)**

 _A single D77H- TCI "Pelican" aircraft sped through the dark sky above a large mountain range. Only the low hum of the quiet yet very powerful propulsion engines could be heard as the aircraft quickly shot through the night sky._

 _..._

Sitting alone in one of the many seats in the back of the aircraft, a helmeted and armor clad body sat. The armors base color was a dark metallic black, dark enough that it seemed like it was draped in shadows. Adorned on the armor's chest, legs, and arms were simple green line designs that outlined certain places on the respected pieces. The helmet was the same color of black that the armor was, aside from the green tinted visor. A quick glance from any human would immediately trigger a sense of fear, for it resembled one of humanites many enemies. To the casual observer, they would be under the impression that a Sangheili warrior, or 'Elite' as they were commonly called, was in their presence for the soldiers armor shared a similar appearance to the alien species. Underneath all the armored titanium pieces, is a flexible, yet heavily armored black body suit that spans from the wearers ankles to their neck. **(AN- Cover art is the armor being described.)**

"E.T.A two minutes." The pilot of the Pelican's voice crackled through the helmet's comm link.

"10-4." The voice behind the helmet softly spoke.

Standing up from the seat, the armored soldier quickly stretched. Satisfied with clicks and pops that resonated from beneath the armor, the now six-foot-ten figure walked towards a cabinet near the front of the cargo hold. Resting within the cabinet was a standard issued M395B Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR), next to the rifle was a M6C/SO-COM pistol, lastly in the storage space was a small, black, metal cylinder that had a small button on one of the ends of the tube. The armored soldier swiftly grabbed and attached the DMR on the back of the chest piece, nestling it between the raised metal in the back that serves as a thruster pack. Next was the pistol, in which it was placed in the figures right thigh holster. Grabbing the small pen like object last, it was quickly tucked into a small metal pouch that rested on the small of the soldiers armor plated back. Glancing down to the underside of the vambrace on the left arm, a black handled bronze combat knife rested in a sheath attached underneath the armored forearm.

"We're descending now, E.T.A twenty seconds. Get ready for the green light." The pilot's voice cut through the silence once again in the comm link of the helmeted soldier.

Without responding, the soldier made way towards the back of cargo hold of the aircraft. Reaching the back of the ship the armored soldier held on to one of the overhead railings as the aircraft shook a bit with some minor turbulence. Within what seemed to be only a moment or two, a red light suddenly illuminated from one of the two small lights near the aircraft's closed up ramp.

"We're in position, you have a green light in 5..4..3..2.." The light overhead changed into one that was green, and the sound of gears and various mechanical parts sprung to life lowering the previously closed ramp.

"Green light is a go. Proceed with the mission." The ramp lowered completely, and the soldier wasted no time in simply just walking over the edge of the aircraft.

Inside the armored helmet, the heads-up display (HUD) illuminated softly around the edges of the visor, showing various amounts of data. Glancing to the top left of the visor, the words **FREE-FALL [25 FEET]** were outlined slightly in red. Noticing that the soldier was indeed rapidly plummeting towards the surface, a quick pulse sent to the thruster pack instantly slowed the descent of the armored soldier to where it landed on the surface with a large * **THUD*** and a somewhat soft crunch.

"Beginning Op. now, comm chatter from here on out will be killed until extraction. Happy hunting Spartan." The aircraft's pilot spoke, afterward a soft click could be heard through the comm link signaling that communication was now severed between the two. Looking up towards the night sky from which the newly identified spartan just descended from, found the Pelican in which transported the armored soldier up until only moments before. Finding the glass of the cockpit in the front of the ship, the spartan nodded slightly and shot a hand up as a farewell. With that, the engines shifted slightly before pushing out a small amount of blue energy and propelled the aircraft forwards, and then eventually ascended into the atmosphere above the mountain range quickly disappearing out of sight.

The Spartan sighed slightly within the confines of the helmet. Taking in the surroundings of the area revealed that the now solo spartan was in a rocky valley near the edge of a forest, surrounded by large mountains on what appeared to be all sides. Suddenly a small arrow flashed at the top of the HUD which showed a small compass of sorts, pointing NE towards the forest. Taking a step towards the forest and ultimately the spartan's mission, the armored soldier abruptly stopped at the soft * **CRUNCH*** that had resonated from beneath the armored boot. Looking down the spartan took in the white blanket that had seemingly covered the entire vicinity for the first time since being on the ground. Inside the helmet, the spartan's jaw clenched tightly and features hardened remembering the cursed name of the icy substance. Snow, it was something Percy Jackson has hated since he was six. Absently he gently brushed a small port on the back of his helmet. Pushing memories and feelings aside, Percy sobered up as distant gunshots rang out through the previously silent valley.

 ** _This was going to be an interesting mission.  
_**

* * *

 **So that's a wrap on this appetizer of a story! Is it okay? Is it complete garbage? Let me know! As a reminder, check out my profile for Percy's spartan armor if you would like to really be able to visualize it! -Pancake.**


	2. Chapter 1- The beginning of the end

**Hello and welcome! Before we get into the first chapter of this story I need to address some things. First being that as of the time of me writing this, the story has three followers, so thank you _AlexIgnisEnder_ and _Coffee Muncher_! Special thanks to _Omega Alpha Hydra_ for not only following, but for favoriting and leaving a review, much-appreciated friendo! Now that thanks are out of the way, I want to apologize for this chapter in advance. It didn't come out nearly how I wanted due to multiple reasons, but I hope it's alright for the moment. If anything I just wanted to get this chapter done and over with so that we can get into the spartany goodness that I hope will turn out well with what I have in mind. So yeah... I've already started the next chapter, and hopefully it will be done by this time next week or so (fingers crossed). Anyways let's get into the first chapter shall we? Thanks again! - Pancake**

 **P.S- This is when Percy is six, in the prologue he's eighteen (2552). Just a heads up.**

 **=WARNING= :** **This chapter contains child abuse and other DARK elements. (I'm sorry).**

 **Disclamer!- I don't own Halo of PJO.**

 **~EDIT-(1/11/2017)- Grammar touch ups~**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End-**_

 **=Location: New York - North America - Earth=**

 **=Date: December 3rd, 2540=**

 **=(3rd POV)=**

Walking alone on one of the many walkways in the gray, expansive city, is a boy no older than six, with jet black hair and sea green eyes. Wearing a simple blue winter jacket, blue jeans, and a black backpack is young Perseus "Percy" Jackson. He carefully is walking along a familiar snow dusted sidewalk. Arriving in front of the apartment complex that he's lived at for longer than he can remember; he carefully pushes open the front door.

Making his way towards the elevator in the lobby, he pushes the down arrow on the panel next to the elevators metal doors. A moment later the doors opened and the boy steps in. Inside he presses the button for the twelfth floor waiting until the doors closed and he could feel the familiar tug that signaled the elevator ascending. A couple moments later, the doors opened once again revealing the twelfth-floor hallway. He walked down the hallway until coming to a stop at a dark blue door with a golden plaque that read _**Jackson.**_

Knowing the door was most likely unlocked, Percy opened the door into the apartment. Instantly the overwhelming smell of alcohol wafted its way into the young boy's nose. Percy knew exactly that _he_ must be home then. Forcing his feet to move past the front door and into the apartment, he quietly closed the door locking it as it made contact with the doorframe. Percy turned once again towards the darkened room being illuminated by only the pale blue glow of the television. He knew that the couch was where the creature was, so he attempted to quietly make it past and made a beeline for his bedroom. Swiftly making it past the living room, the boy was just about to reach out for the doorknob of his bedroom before _he_ spoke.

"You know..." A pause. "It's impolite to not say hello to your _father_ when you get home." The voice barely slurred out the words, putting an emphasis on the word father at the end.

Without turning away from the door, Percy decided not to rebut the statement and instead quietly asked, "Is my mom home yet?".

"No." The sound of glass bottles clanging and the soft springs of the couch shifting were all Percy heard before both his shoulders were painfully gripped from behind. "If she were here, I would have had to use my words to discipline you for being so disrespectful." Percy was forcefully turned to face the alcoholic cesspool that was, unfortunately, his stepfather Gabe. With his hands still painfully digging into the child's shoulders, the balding, fat, and smelly Gabe made eye contact with the small green-eyed child before him. "But, because she isn't here... I can discipline you with _any_ way I want." The fat alcoholic sneered with a smile that made the boy nauseous instantly. A moment later, a loud ***SMACK*** echoed off the walls of the small apartment.

Percy despite that his cheek was now numb and that the force brought tears to his eyes, forced himself to lock eyes with the vile man. He could feel the tears that threatened to escape his eyes, but he steeled himself, he wouldn't allow Gabe to gain any satisfaction from this. However, judging by the smirk and glint in the man's eyes, Percy knew that there was something that had to have shown. He knew it wasn't tears for he hadn't let one drop yet, so he was unsure of what it was until he felt the slight stinging on his bottom lip.

Standing almost triumphantly from the _discipline_ he just dealt, Gabe eyed the small amount of crimson leaking from the boys bottom lip. Noticing the pooling liquid in the child's eyes, Gabe knew that he was close to making the kid cry. Lifting his hand once again, he smirked as he began to bring down his palm. Percy closed his eyes as he saw the arm go up into a hitting position once again, and braced himself both mentally and physically for the connection of flesh. The sound of jangling keys right outside the door brought both out of their own mental mindscapes however. Taking a glance at the door from which the sound was resonating then back to the bleeding child in front of him, Gabe's eyes narrowed on a sea green pair.

"Remember, you tell her a word of any of this... and I will kill her. Then I'll kill you. Got it?", Gabe spat in a low and harsh tone.

Not giving Percy a chance to reply, Gabe finally released his painful grip and flopped back down on the couch. Hearing the doorknob jiggling open, Percy wasted no time in quickly opening his bedroom door, stepping in and closing it as soon as he was in. He couldn't let his mother see him like this, the way that Gabe had spat the words with absolute conviction made him terrified for her. It hadn't been the first time Gabe had ever hit him or the first time he threatened to kill both of them. He could take the beatings, thankfully this one was much lighter than the others he had received. He would take them, in order to protect the one person in the world he loved absolutely.

Behind his door, Percy could hear his mother's soft, and warming voice signaling that she was now inside their apartment. Quickly gathering himself, Percy quickly wiped the blood from his busted lip on his sleeve along with the pooled tears in his eyes. He then took off his jacket and backpack and set them near the foot of his bed. He jumped up onto his blue comforter that laid upon his bed and sat on the edge letting his feet dangle. Percy knew that his mom would come into his room any moment now, she always did after her shifts at work. Percy would cover up whatever evidence from Gabe's _discipline,_ and then his mother would come into his room and just talk for a bit before she went and made dinner. He cherished the small moments he had with her, she usually worked long shifts and when she was able to get off any earlier, it was something he longed for.

Not five minutes later, Percy heard the all too familiar soft knocks upon his door. Giving a small, "come in", Percy waited for his mother to come into his bedroom. With a small creak, the door opened and Sally Jackson stepped in, closing it as she entered. Percy could feel the room become instantly become warmer, and as he made eye contact with a pair of comforting and soothing blue eyes, he instantly felt better. Almost forgetting Gabe, school, and everything else that seemed jagged in the puzzle that was his life... almost.

"Hi, mom! Did you have a good day at work?", Percy asked with a genuine smile as she made her way towards the empty spot next to him on the bed.

"Hey, sweetie. It was fine, thank you. How was your day at-", She stopped as she saw the tear on his bottom lip.

"Percy, baby what happened to your lip?", She asked concern laced into her question.

The young boy tensed for a moment, scrambling for an excuse, he broke eye contact with his mother frantically looking around his room to assist in creating a lie. Scanning his room he glanced at his window and saw the white flakes lazily drifting past the piece of glass.

"O-oh, when we were at school today, the teachers let us play outside in the snow during recess. My friends and I were throwing snowballs at each other, and I got hit in the face.", He quickly and as calmly as he could, explained.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, as Sally Jackson seemed to study the young boy's face. She finally spoke after what seemed like a full minute,"Alright, just be more careful okay? After dinner, I'll clean it up for you." Her face adorned with a small smile.

Percy hated lying to his mother, it definitely wasn't the first time he had done it, but if he wanted her to stay safe he would continue to do it. He had a small suspicion that she actually knew to an extent that he was lying, but she never called him out on it. With this most recent lie, Percy actually wanted it to be real, to have friends that would give him an injury like this and not mean it. The kids seemed to just gravitate to anywhere that he wasn't, they would call him names and some would give some physical harassment. It hadn't always been like that though, in fact, he used to be friends with seemingly everyone in his class. The other students stopped once his temper had acted up, and he had confronted one of his classmates bullying another student. He hated bullies, it reminded him of Gabe, so he had gotten angry and his eyes apparently glowed a bit. Ever since then kids outcasted him, calling him a freak, and whatever else that their six-year-old minds could produce.

"Percy. Did you have another one of the dreams last night?", His mother's soft and caring voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"No." He spoke quietly so that only she could hear it.

The dreams were something Percy had randomly adopted one night. They weren't full dreams per say, but more of fragments of a dream, coming in like television during a heavy storm. They were broken and choppy, most of the time only flashing through his mind, then vanishing as fast as they appeared. He had only one that had stayed more than mere milliseconds, but even then it was still hard to make out. All he could remember was looking down onto a room with four figures, two adults were standing over two children on hospital beds. He couldn't make out any of their faces, as it seemed as if all their faces were draped with a pitch black veil. It was the only thing he had that was even remotely solid that came out from the garbled flashes. He had told his mother the next day, and she seemed troubled for a moment before wiping her face and planting a smile. Ever since then, she asks every day if he had seen anything else.

"Okay, remember if you do see something let me know okay sweetie?", Pushing up from the bed with a smile, she made her way towards his door. "Dinner should be ready in a bit, it's your favorite!", and with that, she left.

Percy sat alone with his eyes still fixed on the door that his mom just left through. He sighed lightly and tore his gaze away from the door towards his window once again. Looking at the white canopy that adorned the tops of buildings and streets, he smiled a bit. It was nice to have a color other than gray in the dull city, plus he liked the snow to an extent. He rolled himself off the edge and to the center of the bed before laying his head down on one of the pillows, at least the seemingly day of grey would be disrupted by not only white, but maybe blue as well.

* * *

 _ **-Later that night-**_

Percy looked down at the steaming plate of blue noodles in front of him with a grin. It was one of his favorite meals, with his favorite decorative touch added to it. He once asked if his mother would make him blue pancakes one morning, just because his favorite color is blue. Sally created the blue breakfast, and since then it has become somewhat common in their household to have blue colored food.

Sally and Percy sat across from one another at the small wooden table in their kitchen. Gabe had supposedly gone out to do whatever with whomever he called friends that week, so it was just the two of them, and Percy would love for it to stay that way. The two then began to eat once both their plates were piled with the dyed noodles and sauce.

The mother and son both were finishing off the last strands of noodles and idly talking and laughing with one another. It had been a while since the two of them were able to just enjoy life without any Gabe, work, or school in their minds; it allowed them to be truly happy, even if it was only for an hour or two. Essentially polishing their plates and unable to eat anymore, the two realized that they had reached the dreaded cleanup that followed all home cooked meals. With a sigh, Sally stood from her position from the table and planned on taking the pairs empty plates, however, the sound of her cell phone sounded throughout the apartment.

"Percy would you mind starting the dishes while I go get that?", she spoke as she set the plates down and made way towards her phone.

Percy hummed in agreement at the motherly rhetorical question and gathered the dirty dishes from the table. Once inside the kitchen, he heard his mother answer the phone with a "Hello?" in the living room a good couple of feet away. Once arriving at his destination of the sink, he turned the knob so that warm water quickly gushed out of the faucet, effectively filling the basin of the sink. He turned back to where his mother was standing with her back to him still with the phone in her hand. He couldn't make out any words as she was speaking so low she might as well be whispering. Assuming it must be work related, he turned to the now filling sink and began to dunk the various pieces of dishware into the warm water. He continued for a moment before a voice nearby spoke out, "Are you absolutely sure?!", his mother had almost shouted at the phone, not a moment later she dropped the phone and quickly made her way towards the black haired boy.

"Percy. Baby, we need to leave okay? Let's go pack-", As soon as she had started speaking she was practically dragging the confused child towards his bedroom, however at the sound of noise near the front door, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Percy heard a muttered, "No... not yet.", from under his mother's breath. The door then slowly opened, and his mother's grip on him tightened slightly. Stepping into the apartment, a figure took a few steps until they were standing in what appeared to be a Mexican standoff between Percy's mother and the figure.

"W-where do you think you two are g-oing?", was slurred from the figure.

Sally let out a small breath of relief. _Of course, it was only Gabe, they still had time as long as they left now,_ she had thought. While still gripping the young child's arm, she began to move towards the door as well as the drunk. When the pair was just a foot away from the drunk and the door, the former spoke up.

"I asked you a question. Where. Are. You. Going?", Gabe asked, and to Percy's surprise, it was strangely calm.

"We," Sally pointed between her son and herself. "are leaving. Now." Before she could start on her path again, Gabe spoke again.

"You told h-her didn't you? I told you what would happen you little s-shit!", He spat in a slurring but venomous tone.

Percy didn't even have time to formulate any thoughts, as he was forcefully tugged by his mother past the drunk beast. Gabe attempted to grab out for his mother before she forcefully sent an elbow towards the lumbering drunks throat, pushing him into the nearest wall, where he sank into a mess on the floor. His mother resumed their quickened pace and strode into the open door frame. As they had just cleared the door of their apartment, a loud ***** **BANG*** resonated from within their apartment. A bullet impacted into the wall of the hallway mere inches behind the fleeing duo.

Percy's eyes widened at the small smoking hole in the wall that was very close to him. Instantly he and his mother were running down the apartment's twelfth-floor hallway, and towards the opened elevator doors at end of the hallway. The duo reached the elevator just as Gabe stumbled out of their apartment, a pistol in his right hand. Sally frantically pushed the lobby button multiple times and was awarded with the doors finally pushing closed. The doors only had a sliver of space left open, and Percy could see Gabe struggle to bring the gun up and in their general direction. He was able to lock eyes with the drunk, but a second later the elevator doors closed with a soft clunk.

"Mommy what's going on?", Percy decided to speak as the elevator began its descent to the bottom floor.

Sally didn't even seem to hear the young boy as she was deep in thought muttering things quietly to herself.

"Mommy?", Percy asked while softly tugging on his mother's sleeve.

Instantly Sally broke out of her trance at the small tug on her arm. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard Percy speak. Looking down into the green eyes of the boy beside her, she calmed herself a little and spoke.

"Percy we need to leave okay? We're going to go on a little vacation.", Apparently, that was the only thing her mind could produce right now. Her only priority right now was to just get out of the city.

"Vacation? But why did Gabe have a gun? And why didn't-," He was cut off as the elevator came to a halt and the doors slowly slid open. Not wasting a second his mother effectively ignored the questions and began quickly dragging him along towards the front door of the apartment complex.

Sally pushed open the door into the cold and dark winter night, and once again began dragging Percy along with her. She didn't really have a plan, all she knew was that she needed to first get away from the apartment building, and then out of the city. The night was cold and it was snowing, a good layer of at least two inches covered the ground already and more was falling as the pair quickly made haste down the sidewalk. She mentally scolded herself and Gabe. Herself for not grabbing anything for them, and Gabe for just being an added nuisance to the much larger problem they were facing.

Percy silently trudged alongside his mother as she led them down the sidewalk. He was cold, confused, and scared; not only had he been shot at, but was also dragged along by his mother who seemed to be scared about something that she heard on the phone. He didn't voice any of his complaints vocally, his mom seemingly had enough on her plate and he didn't want to give her any more mental luggage to carry around; so he kept quiet and matched her pace.

Both quickly walked in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the soft crunching of snow beneath them. Sally was frantically scanning the area on their side and in front of them, searching for any movement on the nearly abandoned street, aside from the occasional car or passerby. She continued her scanning as the made their way down the sidewalk, something didn't set well with her though; she felt eyes on her and Percy. Making a quick decision, she quickly turned right into Central Park, where in here they had a better chance to get away from whatever cold eyes were on them. She led Percy through the snow covered paths until she began walking into the treeline, off of the path.

Sally had hoped the trees would provide even more coverage to the two, but she still felt like eyes were on the pair. In an instant, the gaze became cold, making the already cold atmosphere colder. She stopped suddenly and began scanning the darkness that surrounded the trees. She frantically scanned the area until she stopped on a figure near the parks path. It was pitch black out, but the dim lamps on the pathway lit the figure up to make out general features. _Of course, he followed us_ , Sally mentally groaned as somehow the lumbering drunk had followed their footsteps here. Gabe was low on her list of concerns at the moment, though, she had actually hoped that he was the source of the cold gaze that had attached to her and Percy, but could tell pretty quick that he wasn't.

Percy watched as his mother frantically glanced around. She suddenly stopped on someone near one of the parks pathways nearby. Percy's eyes widened as he noticed it was Gabe. His mother, however, didn't seem to be all that bothered by his presence, and it confused him as he thought they were running from him. He watched as she began to slowly search once again, he turned his head to also look for at the apparent threat his mom had sensed. He began slowly but at the sound of a muffled ***** **SNAP*** and his mother crying out in pain he quickly turned with wide eyes and yelped a concerned, "Mom!". His mom was on the snowy ground clutching her leg where there was a red splotch in her right pant leg above her knee, and Percy could see a small hole in the middle of the pooling blood. Percy decided to pull her to the nearest tree and prop her back against it. After the initial sound of the shot, she stayed quiet, judging by the sweat that was pouring down her face she was obviously in pain but kept her discomfort quiet. Percy came down to his knees beside her and took her closest hand, tears already pooling in his eyes. She continued clutching her leg with her free hand and gave a small squeeze to the one cradling the smaller one in the other. She forced herself to look into the teary eyes of the boy beside her before she spoke.

"Percy I won't be able to run baby. You need to run right now okay? I'll be fine.", She grunted out with tears starting to form in her own eyes.

"No! I'll help carry you, we'll go to the hospital and get you fixed okay?", Percy spoke with as much conviction as he could muster. He wasn't going to leave her, but he knew his small frame wouldn't do much in helping her walk.

"Perseus." His mother began softly and Percy locked eyes with her. "You have to go now. They'll come for you and you're running out of time. They'll be here any second, so I need to make this quick. Get out of the city and find your father, he'll know what to do okay? Can you do that for me, Percy?"A tear escaped one of her eyes as she spoke with a soft yet commanding tone.

Percy quickly shook his head and said,"No, I'm not leaving you! We can still go, I'll help you!", He tugged on her in an attempt to stand up but she wouldn't budge from her place below the tree.

"Perseus." Her voice was now stern, but it still had a strand of care laced into it."Find your father." She began digging into one of her jean pockets for a second before she pulled out a small necklace, and continued speaking."Take this. Think of it as your own guardian angel, as long as you have it, it will keep you safe okay?", She finished and pushed the small necklace into Percy's hands. Percy didn't even look a the piece of jewelry in his hands, his teary eyes were locked onto her own tear filled eyes.

"You're my guardian angel, I won't need this because you'll be with me!", He forced out while tears openly fell from his face.

"Percy listen to me!", Sally was also letting tears fall at this point. "You need to leave now. Just know that I love you, and always have. I need you to be strong for me, okay, keep that beautiful smile of yours from fading even when times get rough. Promise me, please Percy."

The pair of teary eyes met and they both forced small smiles. "I will mommy, I promise and you'll see it once I go get help. I'll be right back okay. I'm going to go get help." He wiped away some of the stray tears and steeled himself. He would get help for her and they would leave this grey city together. He kept his small smile as he began to rise from his position from the snow covered ground. "I'll be right back. I love y-", he began before a deafening ***BANG*** from behind him stopped him.

The noise completely disoriented Percy, and it took a few seconds before his senses began to crawl back to him. The first was touch, as he could feel the cold from the snow as well as some small amounts of warmth on his face. The second to come back was his sense of smell, he could smell the crisp cold night air, as well as something pungently metallic. His hearing came back next and the distant sounds of the city echoed, along with the thumping of his own heart reverberating within his ears. Sight was the last in line to return, but he instantly wished it would disappear completely as he gazed at the sight in front of him.

Laying face down in a motionless heap with crimson staining the white ground, was Sally Jackson. Percy stared wide-eyed at the body before him for what seemed like hours, his brain unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing. Percy was broken out of trance-like state by a voice somewhere behind him.

"I t-told you I w-would kill her." The drunken voice pushed out. Percy recognized the voice but currently couldn't attach a face or a name to it.

Percy turned to face whoever the voice belonged to. It was a bit dark, but he could see the gun raised in his right hand currently pointed at his body. Percy made eye contact with the fat balding man, and the latter spoke again.

"Y-you seem to have a l-little something on your face brat." A small nauseating smirk adorned on the adult's face.

Percy comprehended the man's words and slowly raised his hand to his face. Once he reached his face, he ran his index and middle finger along one of the splotches of warmth. Bringing his fingers down to eye level, Percy was met with red smeared across his two fingers. He studied the smear for a moment. He didn't think it was his blood, and with that thought, he took a glance at the body situated below the tree behind him, _Mom_. He brought his eyes back to the blood on his fingers, then back to the man slightly swaying in front of him, _Gabe._ His eyes finally rested on the gun in the man's hand, and like a puzzle, his mind clicked everything into the sickening picture of realization. Gabe shot his mother. He felt himself beginning to violently tremble as all his thoughts were bubbled together into one singular one, _death_.

Gabe began to raise the pistol in is hand as the black haired boy in front of him seemed to be in thought. In his drunken state he hadn't even taken in the fact the child was now shaking. He got the gun aimed at the child's head and spoke once again, "I told you w-what would happ-." He faltered and stopped completely as the boy in front of him opened his closed eyes to look directly at his own. The once sea green eyes that used to swirl like the ocean's waves, were beginning to become polluted by a blood red, as if a shark had just feasted upon its prey. Gabe almost fled at the sight especially coupled by the glowing gaze the child was impaling him with, but held his ground. He had the complete advantage... or so he thought before the red-eyed boy moved at seemingly inhuman speed towards him.

Percy could feel the anger coursing through him like a freight train. His vision began to darken but he could see some fading red around the corners of black. All his senses seemed to retreat once more, and as his hearing was fading he could make out that Gabe had begun speaking again. He couldn't understand him as it was just a muffled bunch of noises, and honestly he didn't care, the only thing that seemed clear to him in the drowning of his senses was _death_. It echoed throughout his body and he felt like he was being pulled into a warm bed, he felt himself become drowsy and relished in the warmth and comfort the bed seemed to provide. The last image he saw before darkness overcame him completely was his feet moving on his own accord and Gabe looking utterly terrified.

* * *

 _ **-Some time later-**_

Percy felt completely exhausted. His senses were still not fully there, but what little of them were had woken him from whatever sleep he had slipped into. He knew that he was lying down somewhere soft, but it was cold wherever he was. His hearing wasn't all there, only hearing the barely distinguishable sounds of the distant city. He attempted to open his eyes but was met with a brick wall of resistance that kept his eyelids shut. He decided that seeing was where he was lying was the most important goal at the current moment, so with as much concentration as he could muster he attempted to pry open his eyes once again. He was awarded with a small sliver that he was able to blurrily look out of. He could see that he was still in central park and laying with his face on the snowy ground. It was still dark out and Percy's vision was still blurry, however, it didn't hinder the crimson that seemed to cover the entire area around him.

Strewn across the previously white ground, and the surrounding trees were copious amounts of blood. Percy didn't want to look at the gruesome sight anymore and broke whatever strength that was holding his eyelids open. He was tired and was tempted to let his mind shut down once again, but the muffled sound of footsteps approaching stopped him. He didn't have the energy to open his eyes again, much less move his body at all, so he settled onto focusing on his hearing. It felt like he was underwater with everything coming out muffled and unclear.

Eventually, the footsteps came to a stop to what he guessed was somewhere near him. He could he a deep voice begin speaking, but couldn't make out what was being said. The voice stopped and a soft voice then began to speak. The footsteps began again and were getting closer to him before stopping to what he assumed was right above him.

"Is...alive?" The deeper of the two voices spoke, but Percy's hearing was still hindered so he only caught bits of the question. He could feel some warmth on his neck for a second before it left, and then the softer of the two voices spoke up.

"Bare...we need to...medical...uickly." _Are they with the police?_ Percy had idly thought.

"Alr...call...in." The deeper voice spoke again.

Percy could hear the sound of footsteps again and it sounded like someone had walked away a little bit. He then felt his body being picked up by soft hands, before being held to a chest, where his head then rested onto, whoever was holding him, shoulder. It was nice, it was a definite upgrade from the snow covered ground he was lying on just moments before. He felt himself become comfortable and safe in the warm embrace that was emanating off of the person holding him, he didn't really have the energy to try to struggle, so he just relished in the warmth. It was strangely familiar, like when his mother would-... _mom_. The thought brought him back to the events that had just recently happened, he didn't hear or see his mom so was she ok? Gabe had shot her but Percy didn't know to what extent the damage was. He mumbled a soft and tired "M-m", into his holder's neck. He felt the person stiffen a bit noticing that he had made some noise, but as quickly as it appeared it was replaced with a soft hand caressing the back of his head.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep, sweetheart."The voice was definitely female, it was nice, soft, and slightly melodic as she spoke into his ear.

Percy, even if he wanted to answer, couldn't, and instead allowed his head to nestle deeper into the woman's neck. He was tired and sleep seemed to welcome him with open arms, so he let himself slowly begin to drift into the blissful state of darkness. The woman seemed to help push him into sleep with slightly swaying her body and gentle caresses on his back, further soothing him into comfort. The soft crunching of snow alerted that the other person with the woman was coming back. He felt the woman shift her body towards the footsteps and then spoke out.

"Is medivac coming?", She inquired.

"Change of plans. The doc said that he is apparently a vital piece in her new program. We've been ordered to take him off the planet, a Pelican is currently en-route as we speak." The man voiced, sounding somewhat apprehensive.

The woman took in a breath of air and mumbled quietly to herself. The only word Percy caught from the unintelligible murmurs was, "Seraph".

He had no clue on what they were even talking about, so he finally let sleep overtake him, allowing the black blanket to immerse himself into the state of dreams and away from the awful day he just had.

* * *

 **So we've reached the end of the first chapter! Do you have questions? Good! Everything will come to light soon my children. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2- Birth of a New Era

**Heya! Welcome back to another chapter of my sub-par story! Sorry it took so long and that it's a bit short this chapter! Also, this a bit of a long AN, so I apologize in advance.**

 *** So I decided to answer Omega's questions's via this AN rather than a DM because it is some info everyone could get some use out of. First off is what generation of Spartan Percy is/will be: he and the other Spartan's mentioned later on will be Spartan-II's (AKA the John/Master Chief Spartan Generation) unless otherwise stated. Secondly, did Percy kill Gabe: yes. Last question is what was Percy's ability? This will be explained later on, however, as a hint it has to do with the mentioned "Seraph" term at the end of last chapter. I'm going to be playing around with the religious aspects that are already present within the series, more specifically with the covenant. I'm going to make sure that it won't be ridiculously overpowered, in fact, I'm hoping to make it the opposite of that, so if anyone is worried about OP as fuck Percy, don't worry I got you. Also, don't worry about dates and what-not as they aren't really that important. I'm not going off of the chronological timeline of the Halo series, so expect different events to happen. ***

 **=DISCLAIMER- I don't own PJO or Halo, yadda yadda and all that legal jazz.=**

 **~EDIT- (1/11/2017)- Fixed some grammar mistakes~**

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 2: Birth of a New Era-**_

 **=(Percy)=**

It was cold.

Percy didn't know where he was or why, but the first and only thing his mind registered was the temperature. He tried to move his body but found that he couldn't even move a finger. He strained to open his eyes but found that like the rest of his body, wouldn't react from his efforts. He idly thought that maybe he was dead, that maybe he had died in the snow in Central Park.

However, he could hear incoherent, muffled sounds of someone speaking from somewhere nearby, shaking the thoughts of death away from his cold form. He sat there for a moment while thoughts swam in his mind. Suddenly, he could feel warmth envelop his body, it eventually hugged his entire body and he could begin to feel his fingers move on his command. His body slowly began to regain its normal feeling and eventually was able to open his eyes.

He took in his surroundings with blurry vision and found that he was in some sort of... tube? The thing he was in had metal on both sides, some light cushioning behind his back, and a thick looking piece of glass directly in front of him. On the other side of the foggy glass, Percy could make out two figures.

The tube suddenly sprung to life, and the glass in front of him lifted up accompanied by the sound of air forcefully being pushed out. He attempted to step out of the tube, but his legs didn't seem to want to cooperate, and he fell face first out of the metal pod. He braced himself to land ungracefully onto the metal floor beneath him. Instead of the floor however, he found himself in the warmth of someone's arms.

"Woah. Easy now kiddo. Cryosleep takes a bit to come out of." The voice was male, it was soft and somewhat caring. "Just take some deep breaths to give your body time to adjust."

Percy did as the man instructed, taking deep breaths in and out. After a few minutes of breaths, he felt good enough to stand on his own. He now stood in front of the man who had just caught him and brought his gaze up to the man's face.

In front of him was a tall man with salt and pepper colored hair, calming blue eyes, and a bright white smile. He was dressed in black combat boots, gray cargo pants, and a black t-shirt with the letters U.N.S.C lettered on the front of it.

"Feel a little better now?", The man asked nicely seeing the child before him finally stand on his own weight.

"Y-yes I think so.", Percy strained, his voice was quiet and rough. "Thank you."

The man gave him a small dismissive wave of his hand before he spoke,"Don't worry about it. My first time was actually way worse, I was super nauseous and-". He was stopped before he could go any further by a voice from somewhere behind the man.

"Hermes.", The voice warned, but was gentle and soft despite the warning tone. The man now identified as Hermes snapped out of his train of thought and took a glance at the queasy looking child in front of him, mumbling a quick,"Oh, right. Sorry kid."

A woman emerged from behind the newly identified Hermes until she stood next to the taller man. She made eye contact with the small child in front of her.

"Sorry sweetie, Hermes tends to speak without thinking sometimes." She supplied with a kind smile. Percy had heard her voice, it was the same as the one that had spoken to him while they held him in Central Park.

He looked the woman over. She had mousy brown hair and beautiful eyes. They were a mix of brown, orange, and a small amount of yellow. They reminded Percy like a campfire as they seemed to dance like flames. She adorned the same clothing as the man, Hermes.

She then seemed to remember something as she bent down to be at eye-level with Percy. "I'm Lieutenant Hestia, and that-," She jerked a finger towards the man beside her, "-is Lieutenant Hermes. We're with the UNSC... do you know what that is?" She held out her hand as she spoke, still with a kind smile on her face.

Percy had learned a little about the UNSC at school. The United Nations Space Command was a military force that was created by the UN. It was designed to be a unified fighting force as intergalactic travel became common in society. Over time, humans began to colonize other planets, so in turn the United Earth Government was created, and the UNSC became the military force that protected Humanities vast number of growing intergalactic colonies. The last he had learned was that they had been fighting terrorists know as the Insurrectionists, who fought the regulations imposed by the UEG and UNSC.

In response to the woman's question, Percy just nodded. He then looked at the outstretched hand. Gently, he grasped the larger soft hand and shook it carefully. "Hi." He then forced his eye's to meet a woman's pair. "My name is Perseus. Perseus Jackson." He forced a small smile to adorn his face as he spoke, still locking eyes with the woman in front of him. She smiled brightly at him.

Hestia, as the woman had introduced herself as, softly let go his hand and rose from her kneeling position on the floor. Her face had contorted into a small frown as her eyes seemed to wander over him. He felt a bit self-conscious, so he took a glance down at his current state of apparel.

 _Red_. It seemed like the color had tethered to him as of recently. Memories of Central Park began to resurface from the depths of his still thawing mind. His breathing had picked up slightly at the memories that were currently playing within the confines of his head. _Snow... Mom... Gabe... Blood..._

Both the adults had opened their mouths to speak to the boy who had looked seconds away from breaking down, but he beat them to it.

"Is-." He inhaled a bit of air. "Is my mom..." He had slowly looked in the general direction of the two Lieutenants. Hestia had given a small frown with her eyes reflecting sympathy, and Hermes just gave a small solemn nod of his head.

Percy brought his eyes back to the metal floor. He had assumed that she had. He felt numb nonetheless, and subconsciously he brought his hand up to his neck. His fingers brushed against cold metal, and he instantly remembered his mother handing him a necklace. His thoughts idly wandered to the blood that was currently splattered on his clothes though. Was it his? Gabes? His mothers? He wasn't entirely sure who's it was, and at the moment didn't really care.

Without bringing his gaze from the floor he asked another question he already assumed the answer to. "A-and Gabe?", He voiced quietly.

He received a quick "yes", from one of the adults. He thought that maybe he would feel something from the answer, however, he didn't. He simply felt nothing; no happiness, sadness, relief, or anything for the matter.

"Why don't we get you changed, hmm? We'll be at our destination soon." Hermes had broken the boy's thoughts and the silence that was blanketing the small room they were in.

Without waiting for a response from him, a hand gently grabbed his own and began to tug Percy along.

They began to walk down the metal pathway of the room until they reached a door. When they were around three feet in front of the metal door, it slowly glowed green around where handles should be, before pushing themselves open quietly.

"Where... where are we going? I don't have a home anymore." Percy spoke softly from behind Hestia, the one who had supposedly been guiding him.

Hestia glanced over her shoulder to look at the young boy as they continued to walk down a hallway. "You're going there-" She pointed a finger towards a wall, and Percy followed the path of her finger until he reached a glass window. "-to that planet." Percy marveled as he set eyes on exactly what the lieutenant had said, a large planet with a canvas of black surrounding it, bright lights littered throughout the darkness surrounding the planet.

"Welcome to Reach. Your new home."

* * *

 **=(Athena)=**

 _Standing alone on a concrete platform in the middle of an amphitheater is a woman in a white lab coat._

She began pacing lightly around the platform she was on, her heels clicking against the concrete. Sighing, she smoothed her hands over her lab coat brushing against the bronze 'Dr. Athena' nametag as she went. She was anxious for the impending arrival of her projects- _participants_ , who were supposed to be here within the hour.

She prepared herself mentally, she knew what had to be done. It was her duty to complete the project for the greater good. In the end, it would benefit humanity, even if it would take sacrifices to produce results. One such sacrifice was her own morality, which even now was teetering on the edge of breaking out once again. _Was this worth it? In order to create you have to destroy... right?_

"Doctor, are you ready?", a woman's disembodied voice echoed throughout the empty amphitheater.

Dr. Athena took in a breath of air before speaking. "Yes. Thank you, Minerva. Would you please send in Mendez, I want you both present for when they arrive."

A woman suddenly materialized on a podium next to the doctor. She was almost see through yet she emanated a soft glow of light from her body; a hologram. Minerva was Artificial Intelligence, an AI that was specifically created for the project at hand. The AI took on the appearance of that of a Greek goddess: an elegant toga, gladiator style sandals, and long glowing white hair. When Dr. Athena had originally created the AI's, they had surprised her when they each had "self-assigned" an appearance to themselves for when they were holographic. Each and every AI had its own unique color, voice, and appearance that they chose upon their creation. Dr. Athena couldn't help but marvel at how far her creations could amaze her.

It surprised the doctor when this AI had decided to almost replicate her own features for its physical appearance. If the AI could shade each and every part of the hologram, she wouldn't be surprised if Minerva would have adopted black hair, and piercing gray eyes to match its creators. The dull white-ish gray color the AI had chosen however, seemed to fit her in Dr. Athena's eyes; even if it meant she had a gray holographic doppelganger.

"Yes doctor." Minerva responded. Not a moment later, the doors to the amphitheater opened and revealed a man; Chief Petty Officer Mendez. At first glance, the man was nothing special. He wasn't very tall or muscular for the matter, and his face and brown hair was just what one would consider 'ordinary'. His stride and eyes, however, set the man above most of the militaries officers. Both held the truth of all the combat the man had endured.

He was wearing a black military dress uniform, an assortment of medals and stars pinned to his chest swayed as he slowly strode further into the room. He stopped once he was at a respectable distance in front of the doctor.

"At ease." Athena told him. In response, Mendez relaxed a small amount and gave a small nod of his head, his face completely wiped of emotion.

"Doctor, have you read over my recommendations?" Minerva asked Dr. Athena. The doctor moved her gaze back to the AI near her.

"I have. However, I think being blunt and upfront with the information will do well for us now." Athena responded sternly.

Beside her, Mendez gave a small grunt of approval.

"The truth could produce risks." Minerva warned.

"And lies produce even more risks. If we lie now, and they found out the truth later, we would have a coup d'etat on our hands down the line." Athena replied.

"May I suggest a neural paralysis instead then?" Minerva proposed.

"Absolutely not. This will be hard enough with stable minds, never mind ones that are wiped of their memories." Athena shot back immediately.

The room was quiet after that. Dr. Athena had no more to say on the matter and Minerva seemed to understand. Throughout the conversation, Mendez idly watched the two going back and forth stoically. The small period of silence was broken as he suddenly stiffened and brought a hand up to his left ear. "There here." He all but grunted out after letting his hand fall back down to his side.

"Good. Send them in." Athena responded to the man with a small motion of her hand. She took a glance out of the corner of her eyes towards Minerva and spoke.

"Minerva, they'll adapt. If they don't, then they weren't fit for the project." Athena stated matter-of-factly. She took in a breath of air as the doors to the amphitheater opened once again. "I just want to get this over with."

She quietly watched as seventy-five children were ushered into the room. Many if not all of them had dark rings under their eyes. Most likely from being rushed from their respected planets and into cryo-sleep to travel through slipstream space. She would have been lying if she said that she hadn't felt a pang of regret and guilt hit her as she looked over the tired, and thoroughly confused children. She quickly stifled her thoughts however.

Once all seventy-five children were seated in the risers of the room, Dr. Athena cleared her throat and spoke. "As of right now all of you are now drafted, under Naval code 52467, into the UNSC specialty core; codenamed the Spartan program." _Might as well get right to the point_ , she idly thought.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, all the children's eyes were now fully awake and piercing her with their collective gaze. Most, if not all, held traces of confusion and fright in their now widened eyes.

 _How was she supposed to explain this to them? Hell, she was the one who created the program, but even she didn't fully understand it in all aspects both ethically and in its justifications. How did she expect seventy-five six-year-old children to understand if even the creator didn't fully comprehend what was at hand?_

She took a deep breath of air. She would just have to explain this as simply as she could.

"Starting today, you are all now part of the UNSC. You are being called upon to serve, and in turn you will become Earth and all her colonies sword and shield." She glanced around the room, scanning her eyes over the children who now seemed to have their interest piqued. "You will become the Protectors of humanity."

The children sat a bit straighter than when they were first brought in. Their eyes still dancing with small traces of confusion as well as interest as they bore into the doctor.

"Starting today, you will discard any attachment to the places you one called home and anyone you once called family." Dr. Athena pushed out with as much softness as she could. "This is your new home, your fellow trainees are your new family now. The road ahead will be long and perilous, but I have faith that all of you will overcome any hardships. I know that all of you will make it through."

 _A lie. The only lie she permitted herself to tell throughout this entire ordeal. She wanted to believe her own words, to convince herself they were fact, but she knew it was a_ lie _. She had already broken them down enough today, so how could she tell them that most of them wouldn't even make it the year?_

"That's all for today." Athena told them after letting her previous words stew in the room. "Training begins tomorrow."

She turned to the silent man beside her. "Mendez take the chil-... trainees to their bunks, and give them some food before putting them to bed."

In response, the man nodded his head and grunted a "yes ma'am". "Trainees!" He shouted. "Move out!"

The children all hesitantly stood with the nudges from some of the UNSC personnel in the room. Some had glassy eyes and slightly trembling lips- but none let tears or sounds escape; she had chosen the right children. She prayed that she would have the same strength and courage they all seemed to have for what lied ahead.

"Keep them busy tomorrow." She inclined to Mendez as well as Minerva. "Keep them from thinking about what we've just done to them.

She watched as they began to be ushered out of the room. Her eyes however, landed on one child in particular. It was a boy, he had black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. His face was emotionless, and she knew it had stayed that way throughout the entire _orientation._ Despite herself, a small smile appeared on her lips. "Perseus." She muttered softly under her breath. "My little angel has returned."

* * *

 **And another chapter down! Hopefully, it was alright. As always I appreciate everybody who has favorited and followed. Reviews are always welcomed so don't be shy. Gonna work hard to push chapters out a bit faster as of now, alas, life is a cruel mistress and doesn't always favor us, so we'll see what happens. Hopefully, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
